Broken
by softballlover9
Summary: When death itself is on the loose, will a memeber who has fallen in love with another risk everything or will it be too late for that member and their love. Can one person save millions of lives or will their heart be to broken to try. Find out!


Broken

(Cathy's POV)

Every time I see those two together it makes my stomach roll over a million times. I just want to hug him to death but if I can't even get a minute with him alone how am I going to hug him? Why does Wendy have to be so pretty? Why does it happen every time I see them I don't exist? All I can say is that she is a lucky girl to have Danny with her. Why does he like a girl who is rude and mean to others? He hasn't talked to me in a month unless we were on missions.

Anyways, Sam and I were waking around the halls during break and when I saw Wendy with him I sighed and took a note in my head two hundredth time today I saw them together. I looked straight at him but when Wendy kissed his cheek I looked down so they couldn't see my expression but it is like their aren't going to see it anyway, but I was wrong.

"Hey Sam… Cathy!" I heard Wendy greet us as she walked but when she said my name she growled in disgust. Sam smiled and waved at them but I just kept walking looking at the floor. "Hey! Look at me when I speak to you!" Wendy yelled at me, but I walked past her but before I went out the door the sound of his voice made me gasped.

My head shot up when he asked, "Hey Cath, are you alright?" I felt like I was on fire and all I could say was "Yeah I'm fine." And left.

(Sam's POV)

What is wrong with her? Poor thing has been like this for a month now ever since those two starting going out. I need to talk to her about this it isn't good for her. I told them goodbye and ran after her. As I went outside I heard a weird growl that lasted less than a second. I looked around for where it came from but found nothing. Weird. Maybe I am imagining things.

My eyes then scattered for her and I finally found her under the tree hugging her knees. "Cathy?" The way she reacted scared me a bit. It was like I haunting her and her gasp was more of a horror scream, what's wrong? "Sam, I know I never told you this, but I think I am in love with Danny! I get this feeling every time I see him, and my heart skips a beat, but I can't hold it in anymore now that he is with Wendy!" So that is why she was depressed and silent the opposite of herself. She cried in grief and kept backing away from me like she is scared. "I'm sorry for not telling you this." I chuckled in the inside of this, "You don't have to tell people." "Oh, well I don't think I can look at him anymore today because the next time I see him with her I think I'll hurl." "Cathy you can tell me everything you want ok, and I'll be here for you buddy!" I reassured as I sat down next to her. She surprisingly smiled and nodded and I heard all her feelings and thoughts.

(Cathy's POV)

After school I felt better talking to Sam but when we had a meeting today he kept giving me these looks that made me worry is he mad at me or does he know! The meeting got me out of that focus but after the meeting is when I screwed up.

I was listening to my music and the song was Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. (A/N I love that song if you don't know it look it up.) Chris and Sam were looking up any clues or if there was an alien out. Danny was sitting on the hover bed texting Wendy. I turned away from him and lay on the couch, but then I felt a hand touch my face. I opened my eyes to see Danny!

Something though was wrong about him, a grin with sharp teeth and eyes that didn't shine. I couldn't see him that well when he started choking me! I screamed but stopped when he took out a knife and started to slowly stab me, I could feel it was real, and then suddenly I couldn't breathe! "Agghhhh!" I screamed and looked around and saw Sam, Chris and Danny giving worried and confused looks. It was just a dream but my eyes were opened. "What happened Cath?" Danny asked me. I jumped up and said quickly, "It was just a bad dream that's all." "What was it about?" Chris asked. Why do you have to ask so many questions Chris? I stuttered and said, "I don't want to talk about it okay?" "Cathy we need to know if it involves aliens." Sam said. "No it didn't really." "Ok if you say so." Danny said and went back to texting Wendy.

I sighed and started to go out of the clubhouse when Danny asked, "Hey, where are you going?" I froze, I was going to figure out why I get so mad at Wendy when I see him with her I don't know if its normal but I couldn't tell him that so I lied and said, "Since there isn't anything to do today I was going to the park." "Sweet I am going with you Wendy told me to meet her there so she can show me Matisse's pups." Wait that thing had puppies? "Oh ok." I whispered. He got up and we waved goodbye and left. I hope this won't be awkward.

I looked up at the sky to think of something to say to him but with the rain clouds I already thought of a perfect conversation. "Hey it looks like its going to rain do you want an umbrella I can go back and get you one?" "Nah, I'm fine my hair looks good in the rain I want Wendy to see how good I look good in the rain." Why does he always bring her up? "Oh, well I am getting my jacket I'll be back." "Ok." I ran in and grabbed my green zip up" and ran outside. I put on my hood as I said, "Let's go." "Yup." He laughed then hung up his phone. He didn't even hear me.

He looked at me and said, "That was Wendy and she cancelled it because of the rain so I am going back inside ok?" I just put my hands behind my back and sighed. "K." As he walked past me he stopped and said, "Hey Cath, you been acting unlike yourself lately, what's wrong?" Everything seemed to slow down and I looked around quickly unable to speak to him. "Umm, ugh I-I I don't know what you are talking about." He stopped walking and turned to face me with his serious face. It scared me as he grabbed my shoulder and shook me.

"How do you not to know Cath! You are sighing half the time and not being your bubbly self. Always sitting away from us and having nightmares. It started like this a month ago! Why you don't tell me what is going on right now so I can help you. We all hate to see you like this. Please tell me. I want to help you Cath." I felt cold but somehow I was warm from being nervous. All I can say was this, "It's personal I don't want to talk about it." I screwed up. He squeezed my shoulders a little harder as he said, "Why? Everytime we asked you your excuse is that it's personal. Why won't you tell me, you know me I will help you I am 'The Danny' and 'The Danny' doesn't spread out secrets."

I looked down the entire time he spoke to me. I couldn't bare to see his face. "Why can't you tell me but you can tell Sam and Chris." I gasped. How does he know that I told Sam. Then Chris in the clubhouse when he wasn't there. "How do you know about that!" I yelled as I took his hands off my shoulders.

I finally looked at his face and it had worry and frustration on it. His eyes were covered with his wet hair, which now wasn't spiked. "What do you know Danny!" I'm letting all these feelings out of me and feels great. "All I know is that you have been telling Sam and Chris these secrets and we're a team I must know as well. All I know is that ever since Wendy and I have going out you have been acting weird! Why? Sam told me she can't tell me and so did Chris. We discussed this when you were sleeping. Why can't I know! I care too about you!"

Somehow I got this courage to tell him. I tightened my fists and shut my eyes and screamed, "Fine! You want to know so badly I will tell you! Daniel Jackson I am in love you! I am upset because you dating this girl that doesn't care about you as much as I do but you can't see that because beauty comes first before feelings to you! Wendy is only dating you so she can become more popular! She hates me as much as I hate to see you two together. I don't want you to get hurt from her. Danny!" I said it my first confession. I looked at him and I saw shock and surprise but all that went away as he said…

Yeay! I am done with my first chapter! This is my first story! I apologize if it isn't what you are used to.


End file.
